James Migato
Name: James Migato Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Art, Martial Arts, Cooking, SCA Appearance: James is a bit shorter than average, and wiry. He tends towards wearing loose-fitting clothes, though nothing too baggy, and dresses simply, mostly because he doesn't take much time to care. His hair is a light brown and always messy, even given the best attempts to comb it, and his eyes a similar brown with flecks of a hazel-ish gold. He might have a touch of Oriental heritage, judging by his face, but the influence is too slight to define exactly where. Biography: James is always, always busy. If he's not drawing something, he's working on his form. If he's not doing that, he might be working as a part-time waiter or chef. If you can't find him there, he's putting up a tent somewhere or practicing his swordfighting with his SCA buddies. The one impression you'll definitely get is that he never sleeps, which isn't true - he just doesn't sleep much. James is tireless and always cheerful, the sort of bubbly morning person most people just want to strangle. He made a decent number of friends at school and there's even more people he knows, just not very well, because he's got a horrible memory for names. He loves anything artistic and wishes he could sing, but he's about as tune-deaf as they come. Whistling is his best shot. He grew up in a happy family, if a small one - he and his mother were basically the only ones, as his father was already gone before he was old enough to remember and her only sister lived far enough away that she was never a presence in his life. He picked up his cheerful attitude from her, though he was always more active (and maybe a touch hyper). Though he is at least aware of his missing father he never showed much interest - he had all the family he cared for and he never bothered to ask many questions, and these days she's not around for him to ask. Her death was equally simple and quiet - a nasty cold she'd developed led to a coughing fit while she was driving, distracting her just long enough for her to get into a nasty accident. James was working at the time, and by the time they got ahold of him it had already happened. At home, James is the only one these days. His father left before he was born and his mother died a few months previous. He managed to convince the courts to let him stay in the house his family owned, mostly because he's 18 and already making money. He's a bit sad about his mother's death (they were, after all, each other's only close family), but it rarely shows in his behavior, mostly because it never comes up - despite making a lot of friends, his busy schedule meant James was never home often enough for anyone else to come there looking for him, so most of his friends are entirely unaware of his situation. Even James barely had time to spend at home, which has helped keep him from really letting the situation sink in. He practices hard at anything he does, and tends to take on too much at once - the cause of his sleeping problems, as he's determined to keep to his word as much as possible. He's always optimistic and outgoing, though, steadfastly refusing to let anything get him down - He absolutely hates to disappoint anyone, and to him letting himself get depressed would just get in the way. Advantages: Has practiced both martial arts and swordfighting, and has a lot of practice in both. Doesn't tire easily because he's so active. Disadvantages: Extremely cheerful and outgoing, a little foolhardy. Designated Number: Male Student no. 80 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Peacemaker Conclusion: B80 seems the type that would do well if we gave him a blade or some form of armour. Instead, he manages to make out with a weapon. I don't exactly have my hopes up for great things from B80, but it is very possible that he could go insane and try and go out in a blaze of glory. Anything less would be utterly boring... The above biography is as written by EndlessScribe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Alexis Machina Collected Weapons: Colt Peacemaker (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: James first appeared at the Storehouse, during the murder of Olivia Swan by Branca Braunstein. Hearing the commotion outside, James decided to hide behind some boxes, eventually falling asleep. A while afterwards, Alexis Machina came into the building and found James still sleeping. James then woke suddenly, startling Lex into firing at him, killing him. Post-Game Evaluation: I believe "You snooze, you lose" is the appropriate saying here. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain James, in chronological order. V3: *Blood, Sweat, and Tears Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Migato. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students